Yugioh GX: When Your Near Me
by LillyEver
Summary: Ever Yumi and her half sister, Lilly, always knew they wernt safe. For their father, is still on the hunt for his two girls, even after they escaped to duel acadamy. Will Jaden and the gang be able to rescue there new freinds from their own destines?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, If your reading this and dont like Yugioh, then your at the wrong story. *NOTE: I also posted this on my Quizzila account: .com/my/profile * I hope you like it!

"RAWR!" Jaden yelled grabbing me from behind and fireman carrying me over his shoulder. "Damn it Jaden, put me down!" I screamed, pounding my fist against his back. "Ok, ok, just stop hitting me." I thought that choice over for a minute, then sighed "Deal..." He put me on the hallway floor.

My name is Ever, I'm an Obelisk blue and Jaden's a Slifer red. Slifer's are the lowest raking classmen in Duel Academy, and thus Obelisk's are the highest. We're on summer break right now, so no homework. We (as to say Me, Jaden, my best friend Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Hasselberry, Chazz, Bastian, and also my sister Lilly and her best friend April)all decided to stay here, rather than get grounded by our parents for all the detentions we got. But anyway, we're all living in the Slifer dorm for a bit; just to get away from it all.

"So was there any reason you just sexual harassed me, J?" I questioned, standing up and smoothing out my skirt, I smiled then fixed my gaze towards his sweet brown eyes. "I did not!" he blushed however. There went my will power. "But still." I pressed "Dose there have to be a reason?" he asked. I giggled and replied "Is there?" He smiled and ruffled the back of his hair. "Maybe…" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna get you!" Lilly yelled chasing April, who was laughing hysterically while carrying a folded piece of paper in her outstretched hand. She finally reached Jaden and I then said while panting "*huh* take *huh* this *huh* and *huh* run." "If you do, Ever, I'm gonna tell dad!" Lilly shrieked from a few feet away. "Hmmm… tempting offer sis but I think I'll pass." "Oh you're so dead!" she screamed "Hey J?" I asked looking at him once more. "Yes…" he sounded confused "Do you think we should read this over the P.A system?" I grinned wickedly up at him "I like the way your mind works." He replied, took the paper out of April's hand and sprinted towards Dr. Crowler's office. "Wait up!" I hollered after him as he turned the corner. "Oh ya? you better run J, wait till I get my hands on you!" Lilly threatened from the floor where she had crumpled from exhaustion.

"I'm Jaden Yuuki reporting all the latest news on campus" I turned into the office and saw Jaden sitting in the chair that was usually occupied by the chancellor's assistant, with his feet on the desk. "Ooo… Crowler's not gonna like this." I said in an undertone. Noticing me, Jaden put his hand on the mic and said "Hey Ever, come and help me read this." I folded my arms then replied sarcastically "What you can't even read by yourself? Do I have to do everything for you?" He laughed and said "Ok, that was a bad choice of words, but you know what I mean." I rolled my eyes then replied "Alright, you talked me into it." He indicated a seat to his right. I sat. Jaden lifted the hand off the microphone then said into it "Now everyone I would like to introduce my co-host the lovely and talented, Ever Yumi." That meant I had to introduce the story… great. "Hello, my fellow Duel Academy students. Today, I would like to share some interesting news with you all. My little sister's 'best friend', April Yoko, grabbed a folded piece of paper out of my sissy's 'drawer of secrets' (otherwise known as Jaden's sock drawer)then came straight to us with her discovery. Here we hold in our hands, the little paper that contains one of Lilly Yumi's most embarrassing secrets." I stopped to breath but Jaden continued "We are going to share that information with you, the watchful peer crowd, who are here to remind dear Lilly, what happens when you use my sock drawer to hold something other than socks." A light bulb went off in my brain. "Hey, Jaden… what if we read the paper first _then _release it to the public?" I asked in a whisper. He placed his hand over the mic once more and answered "Ok, sounds good. Hold on one second." Then he said into the microphone "We will be right back, ladies and gentlemen my partner and I have to discuss a few _moral_ issues with the story." Jaden flipped the on/off switch and turned to face me. "Ok, let's see what's inside." "Count of three?" I asked grasping the paper tightly. "OK… three." I unfolded and begin to read the letter seen below;

_I love you Syrus, I know I'm not in a position where I can't tell or express that._

"Oh my god…"I said as we read on.

_I love your smile and your attitude about life. When you pick me up when I am down and make me happy when life is rainy. I dream about us every night and I want to hold you tight in my arms forevermore. The sun seems to come out when you're around, but when you're gone that light gets devoured by shadows. I love you Syrus Truesdale and I want to be with you forever, will you accept me? Or leave me in the shadows?_

"WHAT THE HELL?" I asked astonished. Jaden looked at me puzzled, so I continued "Umm are we still reading this on the P.A?" I asked "No way! We can't do that to poor Sy! I mean a real girl likes him… that has never happened before." I was confused with that statement "What about him and the Dark Magician Girl? You know what happened between them last Spirit Day." J laughed. "No, I don't think duel spirits count… but anyway what are we gonna do about this?" He shook the paper in a 'if this opens, my skin will melt off' kind of way. Again an Idea hit me "We'll tell the only person who has an effect on Sy except you and Hasselberry." "Did I hear someone say my name, Soldier?"

Hasselberry walked into the office. "How'd you get on the P.A? And what's the dirt you got on Lilly that made Jaden to learn what the word moral means? Come on fess up recruit!" "Well it's not entirely about Lilly… It's about someone else too." Jaden said. Trying, so it seemed, to word it in a way where it didn't give too much info about the letter. I have to teach him how to lie better. "So who's it about?" Hasselberry asked (ok no more calling him Hasselberry it's getting hard to type so I'm just going to call him dino boy instead.) "That's between me, Jaden, Lilly and whoever the letter is about." I insisted "You can tell me… I won't harass whoever it is about… on Sargent's honor." Dino boy smiled. Again my will power vanished; thankfully Jaden came to my rescue. "You'll see in a few minutes." Dino boy looked a little annoyed "I don't like to wait…" "Too damn bad, Dino boy! You're just going to have to wait like the rest of us!" I chastised "MY NAME IS NOT DINO BOY ITS HASSELBERRY!" Dino boy argued. I laughed… he looked even more annoyed. Jaden pushed the P.A button once more and said "Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, April Yoko and Chazz Princeton come to Vice Chancellor Crowler's office… Immediately." I looked at him in surprise "What you do that for?" he was taken aback. "You said we would tell." He answered. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "Are you joking? I meant that we would tell Zane! You idiot! Why get more people involved if we don't have to?" Jaden looked sort of embarrassed. "I guess I didn't think that one all the way through… oh well." He smiled and laughed. I giggled.

"If you two are done flirting with each other…" Alexis stood in the doorway with her arms folded. "Hey, what's up Lexi?" I asked and hugged her. She moved into the room and looked at me "You tell me. I heard you're little announcement so what's the dirt you got on your sis now, Ever?" I laughed and replied "Oh, one that will surely get my sister to hide her face in a paper bag for the next week." She was puzzled for a minute and then asked "That good? I thought it was an F on a test or maybe a bad report card she wanted to hide from your mom." "HA! You think I would put that on the P.A system? No Lexi; it's much more embarrassing then that." I grabbed the paper out of J's hand and gave it to her. She opened it carefully, scanned the first few sentences then fainted. "Holy fucking shit! Lexi!" I scram and fell to her side. Jaden knelt next to me grabbing my hand. "Man down!" hollered Dino boy and dumped water on her." Alexis woke up coughing and spluttering. She sat up and gasped "Thanks… Wow that was surprising…" "No Duh." I agreed. Her gaze fell upon Jaden's and my interlocked fingers. She smiled and motioned towards us "What's going on with you two?" I blushed and tried to wiggle out of Jaden's grip, he wouldn't let go. "Later, ok?" I whispered to him. He nodded and let my hand fall to my side. Dino was confused again. "Can someone explain what's happening" "Wait till everyone gets here." I said again. He huffed and replied "Fine…"

"What's up?" Zane asked and entered. "Well Lexi just fainted; I have the best dirt on my sister that is humanly possible and I'm gonna kill Dino boy in a few minutes if he doesn't stop bothering me." I answered coolly. "Is that true, Lexi?" His eyes wandered towards her, concern in his face. "Umm… yah…" "Well… I guess you're ok now… So why did we all get called here?" he moved his eyes in Jaden's direction then asked "And where's Syrus?" I started to get a little annoyed now "If I have to say it one more time I will kill Dino boy… get some god damn fucking patients!" I yelled. Dino boy didn't fight me on that one… I hoped it was because he was afraid I would kick his ass in a duel. No one spoke until everyone arrived, occasionally there was a question or two but no one bothered to reply. I still think they could tell I used my quantity of patients for the day, so, naturally, the only one that bugged me was Chazz.

Atticus was the last to arrive; when he walked in he said "So what are we doing here sitting in Crowler's office? Shouldn't we be talking about that mysterious note Jaden and Ever found in J's sock drawer?" April looked at him coldly "For your info, _I _was the one who found it, so _I_ should get the credit." I was still a little huffy by that time so I snapped and said "WILL YOU STOP ARGUING FOR TWO SECONDS?" they all looked scared."Sorry…" I apologized "What's done is done." Jaden said and put his arm around me. I blushed and giggled. I felt better after that so I was a little more patient from then on.

"So what's the occurrence?" Bastian asked. Everyone seemed perplexed by the use of the gigantic word, so I was the one who responded. "April found the greatest piece of embarrassment that a big sister could ask for." I smiled and Dino boy seemed glad I wasn't shouting anymore. Chazz then asked "What is it?" Jaden laughed and said "We'll get to that." He and I then explained what the note said and passed it around the room, each person having about the same reaction… laughter. I'll admit it I giggled too but not as bad as Chazz… he practically fell on the floor because of lack of oxygen to his brain, or what is left of it anyways. As I expected however, Zane was the most interested. He stopped and underlined phrases he wanted to examine further, so this is what it looked like when he was done:.

_I love you Syrus,__ I know I'm not in a position where I can't tell or express that__. I love your smile and __your attitude about life__. When __you pick me up when I am down__ and make me __happy when life is rainy__. __I dream about us every night__ and I want to hold you tight in my arms __forevermore__. The sun seems to come out when you're around, but when you're gone that __light gets devoured by shadows__. I love you Syrus Truesdale and I want to be with you __forever__, will you accept me? __Or leave me in the shadows__?_

_- Your sweet Lilly_

When he was finished interpreting every possible meaning the note could have, He passed it around so we making corrections or markings where ever we thought was ideal. I had no idea how much time had passed, until Bastian said we should all get some sleep and continue in the morning. We all traipsed back to the dorm in a zombie state: wide eyed and shuffling feet.

When we finally reached the dorm; I climbed into bed wondering about how Lilly was feeling; betrayed… conflicted? I put the note in my nightstand drawer, still thinking… Why did Lilly like him? I'm not saying that Syrus is a bad guy, he helped me out of a few tight spots, but did I really want him apart of my family? The answer was no, I loved him like a brother but I didn't want him to _be_ my brother. Guilty feelings welled up inside me, like a water balloon about to burst. No… no, I was doing this for my sisters own good… he wasn't good for her, I worked so hard to get us into this school and even demanded that Lilly would be placed in Blue with me. Now she was going to throw that all away for some Red? I'm not partial to any dorm and all the Red's are really nice… but what would Dad say if he knew? Pride, he would say that she threw away her pride for some lower classmen. I would be blamed as usual… for not keeping his princess away from the rats and-

"Hey." Jaden looked at me, concerned. "Are you ok? You haven't said a word sent we left?" I faked a smile and replied "Yeah, I'm fine… could you answer something for me though?" he looked slightly bewildered. "Yeah sure… what's up?" he sat on the edge of my bed. "Do you think that we're doing what's right? I mean we should have told Syrus from the start… or at least asked Lilly about it?" He still looked a bit confused but answered by saying "Look, I know that she's your sister and you feel like that your betraying her by talking about this behind her back but… she likes Syrus and he's one of my best friends, and we got to think about him. This has to be his first non-duel monster girlfriend and we owe it to him to make sure that Sy doesn't mess it up." I decided the conversation had gone far enough for the night "Yeah… I guess your right… well, goodnight Jaden." "Goodnight Ever, I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and turned away. I shifted to my side and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My mom said that dreams come true. I don't know what inspired her to say that but that's what I learned. Ever since I was 6 years old, I knew that I had powers… even though it sounds creepy, it's true. Usually what I dream becomes reality. I learned that the hard way.

You see when I was 6, before Lilly was born; I dreamed that my sister would become our father's favorite. Then I would be the Cinderella of the family, doomed to take care of Lilly evermore. Unfortunately it came true. Lilly walked as a princess and I a lowly commoner, here to tend to her every whim and treat her as royalty. Mother was still on my side, she threatened Father constantly. She told him that she would take me away. And that she and I could live our lives free of him. I knew she couldn't however, because of an oath my mother took when she got married… I don't remember it very well but it was something like she signed her name in blood that she would never leave my father no matter what.

Lilly never wanted to treat me evilly at all. She always was nice when dad wasn't around, but… when he was, she had to act snobby and rude, though she always apologized for it later, I still felt lower that dirt. When I turned 16, I knew my place was at Duel Academy with my sister. We ran away from our home, mom was the only one that knew where we went and Im not sure how she is now, or what dad did to her… or even if she if she is alive. Lilly and I started are new lives in Duel Academy, which is where we met Jaden and the rest of the gang. The cool bit was we already knew Alexis because she's my cousin so we got into Blue without any real trouble.

Im saying this because I had this dream about Lilly falling into the shadows and Jaden trying to pull me away from her. When I told J this he said "Your stressed out don't worry about it." Though the inflection in his words seemed a little too understanding for what I told him.

"Good morning all" Lilly said and stretched. "What's for breakfast? Im starved!" She added and started to get dressed "Im a little confused, what's got you in such a good mood?"I asked. She smiled and said "You returned note without looking at it, so im happy." I shot Jaden a 'what the hell did you do while I was asleep' look and he pointed towards his sock drawer, pantomimed folding a piece of paper and pointed at his socks again. I think I understood, he had faked putting the note in his sock drawer so when she looked it would be there, I guess he wasn't as idiotic as I thought… hmm… learn something new every day.

"Well I got to go, See you later." She waved and walked out the door. I sighed and said "Now all we have to do is getting rid of Sy." "Why are you getting rid of me?" Syrus sat on the end of Lilly's bed. Guess in my haste I hadn't realized he had walked into the room "Umm…" I tried to stall a little by fixing my pillows and straightening my sheets. "Can I answer that question in a minute?" I asked turning my face into one that resembled sad puppy's "Fine…" he agreed. I hugged him, he looked surprised, but instead of noticing I called "Group meeting." Everyone sat up from their beds, Atticus the last. If there was something Atticus excelled in, it would be being tardy. Syrus tried to step in but, Zane waved him away. "You shouldn't do that." Alexis said "Do what?" Zane asked "Treat him like a puppy." She answered. "Im not trying to be annoying but can we please stay on topic?" asked Bastian. "Yah, so we all remember what happened yesterday." I began "10-4" Dino boy answered "Uhuh, so anyway, the issue we want to talk about today is should we let Sy know Lilly likes him?" "WHAT!" Syrus then fell through the paper door. "Damn it Syrus! Im gonna kill you!" I picked up the nearest chair and held it above my head, getting ready to him till he was mush." "Im sorry, Im sorry!" he whined "Sy, you shouldn't have been spying on us like that!" Alexis chastised. "I know it's just that you always include me in these meetings and I heard that announcement last night but you guys didn't call me so I knew that something was up…" Syrus looked sad… like abused animal sad; it made me sad just to look at him. I put the chair down. "God, I hate it when you act all puppy dog-ish… fine, I forgive you." I said and stood next to him. Jaden walked over and grabbed my hand, then said to the others "Be nice and forgive the poor guy… he was just feeling a little left out." I nodded. Everyone seemed to respond at the exact same time "… OK." April walked to my nightstand and pulled out the note. "Read this and then you'll get it… only, don't read the things we wrote, just the main part will do for now." Syrus nodded and took it from her.

There was a long pause while Syrus read, he started to look like more and more like a cherry as the note went on, or maybe more like a tomato… yeah it was definitely more of a tomato red. But anyway, it was soon clear that Syrus liked Lilly just as much as she liked him. It was odd being related to the girl with such horrible tastes in guys.

Zane kept looking between Jaden and I, whispered something to Alexis, then she leaned her head to the left. I then realized Jaden hadn't let go of my hand yet. I gently squeezed it and said in a whisper "We need to talk about this… people are starting to stare…" he grinned and leaned in to whisper "Let them stare… I don't care." I felt a pang of excitement and fear, I didn't know if I wanted this to happen between us or not. I should have figured however, he was always so sweet and kind to me and Lilly when we arrived here. I thought it was just a Jaden thing but I was way off… it was a boyfriend thing.

"Umm… What do I do?" Syrus asked when he had finished reading the note. He handed it to me and I unfolded it, the underlined words had cross marks or extra inserts of words and loops so it now looked like this:

_I love you Syrus,__ I know im not in a position where I can't tell or express that_. Worried because of status?_ I love your smile and __your attitude about life__. When __you pick me up when I am down__ and make me __happy when life is sad__._ Sad as happy, happy as sad_I dream about us every night__ and I want to hold you tight in my arms __forevermore__. The sun seems to come out when you're around, but when you're gone that __light gets devoured by shadows__._ Is there a connection to shadows?_ I love you Syrus Truesdale and I want to be with you __forever__,_ Wedding?_ Will you accept me? __Or leave me in the shadows__? _Shadow reference again

_- Your sweet Lilly_

I handed the note to Zane, who took it with a puzzled expression. "Take this and recreate it on another page. You can keep scribbling on this one while we use the other one, ok?" He nodded and swept out of the room. I felt another hand on mine; I looked down and saw Alexis standing, then pulled me through the door into the next room.

"What's the matter, Lex?" I asked then sat on the extra bed. She was clearly upset; I could see her nails digging into the skin on her arms. "What in the hell is going on between you and Jaden?" I'll admit it; I was a little pissed off at her. I angrily replied "What's up between you and Zane?" She blushed, embarrassed by what I had guessed. "That's not the point. The point is, are you dating J or not?" I got even more upset, who was she to tell me who I can and can't date? "I don't see how it's any of your business." I replied and turned away from her. Alexis must have realized she struck a nerve, because she sat in front of me and said "Sorry… It's just… I want to make sure Zane wasn't lying…" I turned back around and inquired "Why? What did he tell you?" She looked a little flushed again but answered "All he said was that…he thought that there was something between J and you, because he saw you two holding hands." It upset me that he was trying to interfere with my personal life, but also touched that he cared. Didn't change the fact I was gonna murder him though.

I got up from the bed and walked to the door. Poking my head out the broken paper. I saw everyone deep in discussion with Sy, on how he was supposed to act in front of Lilly. I stepped through and gently tapped Zane on the shoulder. He lifted his gaze from the computer; his cold blue-gray eyes looked directly in mine. "Can I tear you away for a minute?" I asked then added. "It's important…" he smiled at me, one of the things I had never seen him do before and replied "Sure." He stood up and it occurred to me "Can you go get Jaden too?" he looked a little upset by that, but agreed none the less. I walked back into the room and heard Lex talking to herself. She said "It's just Zane; It'll be ok Alexis… relax and breath…" She took a breath and I walked in, "We'll figure it out, don't worry Lexi." I said and hugged her. Zane and Jaden walked in at that moment. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. Zane moved into the room and stood in the corner, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. Alexis then answered J with a question, "Are you and Ever going out?" He was stunned by the abruptness of it all. Zane sighed and said to her "I told you they would act this way." "What way?" I exclaimed and folded my arms again. Jaden was in a state of shock. I walked over and waved my hand in front of his face quickly. "You-who earth to Jaden, are you there?" I laughed and pulled him into the other room without the other's notice.

"Ok… spill your guts J." He smiled and said "What am I spilling about?" I was getting mad again. "You know damn well! Do you like me like me or not?" he sighed and said "Yes." I was flabbergasted "W-what?" he laughed once more. It was really starting to tick me off… even if he did like me; I still held the right to smack the crap out of him. So I said "Why didn't you tell me before?" he grabbed both hands and looked at me "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure that you liked me back… and not till yesterday did I completely believe you loved me…" I was still a little upset but I ignored it and said "What makes you so sure?" He still stared in my eyes, like a five year old, about to ask his mom if he could have a later bedtime; scared but excited at the same time. "Because, I know you. You don't act like Lex, when you like someone you talk like normal but you try to keep your temper so you don't get them mad." I turned as red as Syrus. "And how do you know I like you?" He laughed once more and said "Because you just said it." Damn he got me there. And boy did he have me. I blushed; He leaned in and kissed me. I was startled but eased into it, and we made out like that for about 5 minutes. It wasn't until he started to move his hand up my shirt that I felt weird, I ended the kiss reluctantly. He smiled and we hugged.

We walked into the opposite room, which held Alexis and Zane. Though, when we got there, we found them in the position we had just gotten out of. "*Cough*" J said as he watched the two's progress. They broke apart instantly, Alexis flushed and Zane turned a little pink. "So, what's going on in here?" I asked Lex, she stood up and moved away from Zane, who had retreated to his corner once more. I giggled and said "It's ok… we just finished that too…" I blushed and J went red. He then whispered "You had to tell them that?" I giggled once more. "So… Ummm…" Zane said "Yeah… umm is a good way sum it up." I agreed, and then he smiled. Jaden put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled again and an idea popped in my head. "I got an idea that will help Syrus." Zane looked interested and said "Let's hear it then." I smirked and replied "7 minutes in heaven." Everyone was confused and Jaden asked "What's that?" I smiled mischievously "You'll see." He laughed again and replied "Why does that scare me?"

"Ok we're almost done!" I said looking around, the place was looking better than I ever seen it. J and Dino boy had stolen a fish tank out of a neighboring room, then placed it in the middle of ours. Alexis and April were busy finding pillows to sit on while we played. Syrus found a old hat that had once belonged to his great-great grandpa, Zane said he died while wearing that hat, even though I thought he was joking I asked Sy to find another one. Atticus was rigging a timer that fit in between the door and its frame; it was set to go off in exactly 7 minutes so we didn't have to pay attention to how long a couple was in there. Zane went to go charm Dorothy for some drinks and snacks. I sent Chazz to go find Lilly, though it was a full 10 minutes before he left, thankfully Bastian wondered aloud how many hot girls would play this with us, so that sent Chazz running for door. I was finding my card of choice to put in the hat. I was stuck between Baby dragon and Toon Dark Magician Girl. I decided on the dragon, Sy was there for Lilly not a card crush. I sighed and straightened up everyone was here now.

Lilly walked in, pulling a hair tie from the back of her head. "Hey everyone what's going on?" she asked startled "We're playing 7 minutes in heaven. Do you want to play?" Syrus asked nervously. She smiled and said "Ok." We sat around the table while we put our chosen cards in the hat, I was the last to put my card in, so I had to swirl the hat around to mix up the cards… how was Sy going to find Lilly's card? Easy, while I was choosing my card, I grabbed my sisters favorite out of her deck so Bastion could place a tiny magnet on the card then gave Sy a magnet that would lead to the other so he could find it. It was that simple.

Bastion and Chazz didn't want to play. Chazz was still upset that Bastion had lied about the hot girls, so he was off sulking somewhere. Bastion said he had to design a new deck for an upcoming duel and didn't need the distraction. Atticus was just watching to make fun of Alexis. "Ok let's play!" I said excitedly and handed the hat to Syrus. He dug in and picked a card then said "umm… I drew Rainbow Dark Dragon." Lilly smiled and walked to the closet.

"Ok guys, times up." Jaden called and pushed the door open. Syrus and Lilly were kissing, not grotesquely but it was still weird for me to see them like that. "Yo, time is up! Get out of the damn closet so others may have a turn!" I yelled and they pulled apart. They both turned a bright shade of pink. Everyone else laughed, even Zane managed to chuckle. Syrus grabbed Lilly's hand and lead her to the extra room.

"Atticus, do you have the camera's set up yet?" April asked. I turned and looked from one to the other. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Alexis put her head in her hands and started to mutter about what an annoying idiotic brother she had. Atticus smiled and replied to my sister's best friend "What room? The room Lilly and Sy are in now? Or are you talking about the one in the closet?" I fixed him with my 'you are in deep shit' look and said in my most dangerous voice "You did what?" Dino boy laughed and said "You're in for it now, soldier." I smacked him upside the head. "Owe!" Dino boy shrieked, massaging the spot my hand had collided with. "Good, I hope it hurt! Maybe, _next_ time you'll _think_ before stupid stuff comes out of your mouth!" April giggled. "What are we standing around here for? Let's go see what's happing!" Chazz said and I was suprised by the sudden interest he had for my sister's love life. "Why do you care?" I enquired and he turned bright red. I hadn't noticed Atticus had gone until he called from down stairs "Ok its up!"

Everyone scrambled down the stairs into the media room. I was the first in. It was like stepping into an Apple® store. Camera's and computers lined the deep crimson walls. Pushed up against the farthest wall was HD plasma screen and two brown cabinets where on either side. The floor was carpeted in a sea of pastel colored beanbags. I sat in the only aquamarine one (which is my favorite color by the way). It was about a row away from the TV. "Popcorn?" Jaden asked, handing me a red and white stripped bag. "Sure thanks." I said and took it from him. He smiled and fell into the seat next to mine with a plop. I looked at him and rolled my eyes and in spite of myself laughed a little. Jaden looked pleased with my reaction and smiled once more.

The others settled themselves around the room. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Alexis strike up a conversation with Zane as they sat down into two identical beanbags, farthest away from the screen. I prayed silently that she would be paying more attention to the video and not Zane's kissing abilities. Jaden rapped his arm around me as the 'movie' began. "Atticus!" April yelled "What?" he asked amused "You forgot the damn sound!" she said and threw some popcorn at his head. "Ok, ok! Let me push the button!" he replied laughing. We continued to watch.

Lilly's PVO

"Yes, im sure" I looked at him but, he still seemed concerned. I faked a smile and said "It's alright… I would have liked your help… but, I guess I can just ask someone else…" I started to act a little sad and disappointed. I turned my face away from his. I could feel him shift on the bed. Sy grabbed my hand and said "They just wanted to help Lilly, can we blame them for that?" I knew he would try to talk me out of it and I knew that it would be hard for him, but I needed his connection to Jaden, after all… what would dad do if I failed? He would hurt mom more that's what. I couldn't let that happen… even if I had to stab Ever in the back, I needed to protect mom. I needed to keep it up for at least a little while longer. I sighed in a good imitation of my sister and said quietly "I know you don't want to do this Sy… but… it's just that…" I began to cry. I didn't need to fake sadness anymore. I felt horrible for doing this to Ever but it needed to be done and I had to be the one to do it. I knew they were watching, the blinking light in the semi-darkness was enough to give it away, I needed to do this, for mom. "Syrus… I… I can't take it anymore!" He looked a little freaked out now; in an attempt to calm me down he said "I know… I know." But I continued "I just can't deal with her making all my choices anymore, Sy." I began to cry again. Syrus held me in his arms and I whispered over and over "Im sorry Ever, Im sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Chapter Three: First Date**

**Ever's PVO**

*Ten minutes later*

"You can't be serious!" April exclaimed from the right side of the duel field. She and Atticus were arguing about something as usual, so predictably, they settled it with a duel. I was watching, mostly because I was bored and I had a date with Jaden in about an hour. So I had nothing to do. Ps. Im wearing this: .com/evers_date_jaden/set?id=20460101

"Well, I am." Atticus replied and attacked April's life points directly, thus winning. "I… I can't believe I lost!" April exclaimed. Atticus laughed, and I smiled. I knew that April liked him, I just didn't understand why. Just before April was about to shout something that I would consider offensive (and when I say that something is mean, you know it can't be good) "Alright you two, im gonna go now, Just try not to put the other in the hospital, ok?" I asked and turned into the next room.

J was trying to talk to Syrus again. I knew he wanted to get Sy to spill about Lilly and her plans, but J should have known better. Syrus may be a chicken but, he's a good friend and won't tell any secrets. "Hey, J. Hi Sy… what's up?" Jaden obviously was doing what I told him not to do. He put on his 'im-just-as-innocent-as-a-new-born-kitten' act. It was always cute when he tried to pull the wool over my eyes, though he usually didn't get very far. And unfortunately for him, today wasn't a day for miracles. Much to my surprise, Syrus was the one who answered. "Oh… hi Ever, we were just-"But J cut off most of his sentence with the noticeable, although effective, hand-to-mouth-shush movement. I folded my arms in a way that I hoped said 'im gonna beat your ass, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on'. He and Sy exchanged looks of horror. I smiled. "J, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" I asked, in my sweetest nevertheless deadliest voice.

He still looked terrified but followed me through the door. J stepped in first and I closed the exit way with a push. "JADEN, YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!" I yelled. He made a silencing motion with his finger then whispered "Do you want him to hear you? Just calm down, I'll explain everything." "I will NOT calm down, Jaden Yuki! Never, ever, tell a girl to calm down!" I whispered back. He seemed pleased that I wasn't yelling anymore. So he jumped and sat on the tan counter top. I walked patiently to the drawer, at the end of the kitchen. I then pulled out a rolling pin. J eyed the utensil in my hand, suspiciously, then asked "What's that for?" I grinned wickedly. He looked even more scared. I perched myself on the counter next to him. He looked a little less frightened now, but he shouldn't have. The rolling pin came swishing down, landing on the top of his head. Jaden let out a gasp and I smirked. "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he asked, astonished that I had hit him so hard. I giggled without meaning to, and his anger seemed to evaporate. J grabbed the rolling pin out of my hand and he laughed. "Uh-oh." I was the one who was alarmed now. Jaden laughed again. It was one of those laughs that no one but him could pull off, cute but made you giggle at the sound of it. I quickly retreated to the closed door, painfully wishing that I hadn't locked it previously. Oh well too late for that now. J advanced, I screamed. I wasn't exactly scared, but it wouldn't hurt to play along for a little while, would it?

I came running out the door, Jaden followed close behind. I finally stopped at the court yard. It was filled with flowers and bushes; the single oak tree shaded a great part of the small space. The rumble of the water falling into the mini Koi pond was strangely relaxing.

We collapsed on the soft green grass. I lifted my eyes to the sky. It was nighttime. The stars were twinkling brightly… It quickly reminded of my sister. She loved stars… Jaden's voice pulled me back to earth however. "Are you ok?" I looked at him and smiled quickly. He seemed to realize my discomfort; I was a fool for trying to hide it from him. I sighed and replied truthfully, "No… It's just Lilly. I mean I don't think that she actually meant what she said earlier… but I don't know anymore." I fixed my gaze back on the stars, then with a grunt J laid beside me. His hand was on mine once more. I was glad he was here. "You know," I continued, still looking at the sky. "I was thinking earlier… what if… you know, do you think that _he _maybe-"Jaden cut me off by saying "I know you don't want to believe that your sister hates you. I wouldn't want to believe it either. As for the question about your dad, well… I don't know either." I sighed again. He seemed determined to make me happy again so, as all great people do, he stood up and jumped into the pool. The waves of water blurred the reflection of the full moon. I chuckled and, after removing my shoes, jumped in after him.

It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. The eighty-two degree weather today must have warmed it up. I swam towards Jaden and he caught me easily. Those brown eyes that I loved so were looking in my blue ones and I found myself blushing. He beamed. It was very peaceful… J hadn't let go of my waist yet… and I didn't want him too. The house speakers started to play Avril Lavigne's 'Things I'll Never Say' it seemed to fit with the moment. Atticus must have the square rigged with camera's two. I swore under my breath and shot the air a bird. Jaden roared with laughter and I went red again.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I turned a bright pink and he smiled. "I love you too." I whispered back. He seemed quite pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes and asked "Can we get out, im freezing?" he considered it for a moment then answered back, "Not just yet." I was wondering what he was planning but he showed me before I could guess. His lips were on mine once more and I didn't think I could stop this time." The kiss deepened as our desire picked up. I knew that this was going to end badly. We continued kissing for about three minutes. His hand was moving up my soaking wet t-shirt. "Not if im wet, you don't." I said without removing my lips from his. Jaden picked me up and carried me out of the pool and into my room. "Go and get dry, we can pick this up later." He said and walked out the room. I was panting and quickly dried off and put on my Bat-girl pj's. About five minutes later he was back and we were kissing once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: New People**

**Ever's pvo**

When I woke up Jaden wasn't there. I knew that he was upset that I didn't want to _do_ anything with him. I also knew that, he was acting weird. I looked up at the clock on my bedside table. It was one in the morning. I stood up and got dressed in this: fixing_things/set?id=20800461.

I found him standing on the balcony outside his room. The sun was just coming up, red in gold colors mixed the sky; highlighting some areas. J was staring at it. I knocked on the door and he turned quickly. "Hi." I said "Hi" he replied. An awkward silence settled upon us. "J… I know that I didn't want to last night and I don't want you to be mad. But don't you think we were moving a little fast?" I asked. I was kind of nervous… I really loved Jaden and I knew that he knew. I just wasn't sure if he loved me anymore. I started to cry silently. He walked over and hugged me, rocking me slowly on the spot. "Shh… there's no reason to cry…" he said, startled at my behavior. I gulped and spoke again "Yeah, right…" I wiped my eyes with my free hand, then went on " Im sorry." He released me and smiled that sweet smile of his. I looked in his brown eyes and he replied "No, _im _sorry. Ever… I feel like the world's biggest jerk for doing that to you and you have every right to hate me. I was stupid for trying to make you do that. And im really, really sorry." I could tell he meant it. I was the one that should be mad at him, but I wasn't. "You're forgiven." I kissed his cheek, and then said "I love you." He smiled, I smiled. He hugged me once more and said as loud as he could "I love you too, Ever Yumi."

We walked back in the house and sat on the couch together for a long while. It was about 6 when Lily walked out of her room. I watched her walk out the door, under the cover of pretend sleep. She seemed in a hurry to get out unnoticed. Jaden had fallen asleep on the couch next to me. I wiggled out from under his arm, and then walked towards my sister, my almost-daughter, my doom.

"Hey." I said to her. Lilly whirled around and her eyes went wide at the sight of me; much like a doe who had heard a gunshot. "Ever, please… you don't know me anymore!" "The hell I do! Lilly, what's going on, I can help!" I yelled. She retreated a few steps back. But she quickly recovered from her shock and shot back "It's not your concern! I don't need your help! Im not a little kid anymore!" I was flabbergasted at the low blow. I retorted angrily "I've been the one who has taken care of you! I've been there for you! It was always me! Not Mom, not Dad, me!" Though my heart wasn't in the words… she wasn't completely wrong. I didn't know my sister anymore. The Lilly I knew wouldn't have said that. I couldn't blame myself however; she wasn't the person I grew up with. Her voice pulled me back from my thoughts as she said "It's different… Im not your sister anymore, I can't be. Im sorry." She walked out the door.

My heart felt like it had been ran over by a Mack truck. Sinking back into the couch, I nestled closer to Jaden and fell asleep again.

**Lilly's pvo**

"I swear she's getting suspicious." I replied in to my pink i-phone four. "Well then, dear… you're going to have to get more creative." He told me. A shudder ran down my spine at that cold voice. "You must. Otherwise, I… may have to force my hand." He continued. "Don't you dare!" I snarled into the receiver. He chuckled and then said "My dear Lilly, that horrible school must have made you forget your manners, we must fix that." I was afraid, my outburst might have caused… bad things. I sighed and agreed by saying "Yes… father." I hung up.

**Ever's pvo**

I woke again around noon. Jaden was still asleep, typical. Fuming form my sister's stupidity, I decided to make 'breakfast'. Walking to the kitchen without punching anything was the real challenge. I let myself rant for a little while to calm me down, and then began to fry some bacon. The smell was intoxicating. Dino Boy and Jaden would be on it like starving animals. I smiled at the thought.

As soon as the pancakes were done and everything was set on the table, J ran down the inside steps. He kissed my cheek quickly and sat down. Licking his lips, Jaden began to pile up his plate with food. I smacked the back of his head in a chastising way, and then asked him "Are you going to wait for everyone else or are you going to eat _all _by yourself?" J scowled at me and placed his knife and fork back on the table. I patted his head in approval.

J still seemed a little upset at me when we were all eating. I nudged his arm with my elbow. I knew something was wrong when his eyes met mine. They didn't have their usual care-free sparkle. They looked… worried. "What's up?" I whispered. Jaden shook his head. Did he know something about Lilly?

I moved my eyes to April. Noticing me, she bent lower over her plate and shoveled food in her mouth as quickly as she could. I then fixed my attention on Alexis. Who, was in deep discussion with Zane about a new duel technique that she had came up with. Syrus looked scared, which was normal for him. But he looked much more than scared… horrified is a much better description.

I stood up and pushed my chair in. I wasn't hungry anymore. I walked into my room and changed into this: storming_out/set?id=21044927 . Grabbing my I-pod, I walked into the sunlight. Taking the stairs two at a time, I was thinking of where to go. I didn't want to duel or walk around pointlessly. Making my choice, I passed by the Ra dorm and the Obelisk dorm. Sea air reached my nostrils. I inhaled it deeply, the saltiness was strangely calming. I breathed in once more, savoring the effects. I looked down at the end of the dock. There, was a girl, round 'bout my age sitting there with her feet over the edge and staring at what I thought was her reflection in the water. I reached the mystery girl. She was a Ra. 2nd year, I think. She's in my advanced special summoning class. Her sister was in one of Lilly's classes too.

I sat next to her and said "Hi, Im Ever. You look familiar… Aren't you in my one of my classes?" She pulled her ear-phones out and replied, smiling "Yeah, Im Ella… Ella Ichebell." Ella held out her hand to shake mine. But her mp3 slipped. I picked it up and peered into the screen. It was playing Kelly Clarkson's 'Since U Been Gone.' I handed back to her. She muttered her thanks but I waved it away with my hand. "So, what are you doing on a wet dock, listening to a break-up song?"I asked and pulled one of my ear-pieces out, only half hearing Evanescence's 'Everybody's Fool'. Ella's face fell; she moved her eyes down and answered "Bad break-up." I laughed and replied "Yeah, I gathered that, who with?" She blushed. I couldn't be as bad a Syrus. Ella finally answered me however. "Umm… D-Dimitri." She turned even redder. I shrugged "So? What's so bad about Dimitri? He's a Ra, it shouldn't be embarrassing." She shook her head vigorously and said back "No. He loses a lot so… I've become the social outcast." I was sorry I brought it up… but Ella went on "And now, I have no place to go! My sister and I aren't welcome at our dorm anymore!" I got an idea, so I asked, "Why don't you come and live with us at the Slifer dorm? We've got an extra room and everything." Her face brightened into the first real smile I had seen from her. "Really? Are you sure it's ok with your room mates?" She inquired, probably thinking that it was too good to be true. I grinned and nodded.

Ella pratically jumped up from her spot. She began to run towards her dorm then stopped to yell "Im gonna go get Kimmy! Meet you in a few?" I put up my thumb to show I had heard her and she sprinted away.

*Ten minutes later*

"Welcome back." J said. I hugged him then smiled cutely. Jaden asked, as though he already knew the answer, "House meeting?" I nodded and pulled him into the next room. Lilly was back and she was talking to Sy about his hair. Everyone else chatted animatedly with each other. The door swung open and Ella walked in threw with the girl who I could only presume was Kimmy. She definitely looked like her sister.

All eyes were on the newcomers. Bastion apparently knew both girls. He walked over and introduced them to the others by saying "This is Ella and Kimiko Ichebell. 2nd and 1st year Ra's." he looked at the both of them, then asked Kim "But why are you here?" She smiled and replied in a sweet high voice "Well…Ella said that we could move in here… seeing as we're not welcome in our dorm anymore." She seemed a little sad now. Dino Boy moved towards Kimiko and put an arm around her, then addressed the rest of us. "I say, that they should stay, might be nice to have a few new recruits around." I giggled at Kim's reaction to his words and his arm placement. "Let's vote! All in favor of Ella and Kimiko staying raise a hand!" Atticus yelled from the couch and put his own hand in the air. April followed suit. Dino boy did the same. Zane lifted a finger. Sy smiled and stuck his hand up.

Everyone had their hands reaching towards the ceiling. Everyone except Lilly. I stared at my sister in disbelief. She folded her arms and said hardly "No, we already have enough people." Both new sisters' faces fell. Jaden stepped in before I could retort. "This is what I like about voting, majority wins." His smile was dangerous. I didn't know what he was going to do or what Lilly was going to say, but I knew that it would be bad. Lil shot him the bird, J held up a card, and then said "Don't like it? Then duel me." Her face turned into a malicious smirk. I grabbed J's arm and said "Jaden, leave it. Let me duel." Ella piped up at that moment "No, its ok… we don't have to stay here." She moved towards the door. Chazz stood up and replied "Don't leave on account of E and Lil. They're just having some issues." When had Chazz cared for someone else than himself? It was Alexis who asked "Huh? Are you being… nice?" Bastian started laughing and then added "This defies all the laws of nature." He blushed and didn't say anything back. I didn't care about Chazz so much; I was still focused on my sister. Jaden's expression was still protective yet challenging."So are you going to duel me or not?" he asked. She continued to grin evilly. April and I shared looks of horror.

The rumors around school were that Lilly was a good a duelist as Zane. Unfortunately those rumors were true. I had a duel with her once... it was very close but I managed to win, although just barely. I still didn't know if she was holding back or not, but this time, I was sure that she would have no problem crushing Jaden… or I for that matter, Syrus would have told her about every card in J's deck. Shit. "No." I said louder and stepped infront of Jaden to look at Lilly directly. "Duel me sister, unless… you're scared." Her smirk faltered a little but she regained her attitude quickly. "Duel?" I asked again, putting my disk on my arm and shoving my deck in. The circle glowed red. "Duel." She agreed.

We stepped outside in front of the dorm. I handed my i-pod to Atticus. He nodded and walked back inside. Lilly activated her duel disk. 'Hey there Delilah' came on. "Atticus!" My sister and I yelled at him simultaneously. "Sorry!" he yelled back and changed it to 'You're Gonna Go Too Far, Kid' by The Offspring. "Much better!" I shouted as he ran back out. He smiled and stopped to hug Lilly and I. He sat next to April who gave him an appreciative nod. Jaden walked towards me. "Thank you." I said and he grinned. J hugged me and whispered, so I was the only one who could hear him "I love you, good luck." I then whispered back "I don't need luck." His grin became more pronounced. He wrapped his arms around me and his lips met mine. I could hear Lilly making puke noises behind us; she yelled "Can we get this duel going? I have places to go and a boyfriend to kiss." I knew Syrus went red at her comment. I ended the kiss with difficulty. J embraced me once more and retreated to our friends Dino boy high-fived him as he sat down.

I faced my sister once more. Let's see how much I could get out of her I thought. "Why don't we make this more interesting, hmm?" I asked. She seemed interested, good she fell for it I thought. "What kinda bet are we talking about?" She questioned. I smiled slyly, and replied "If I win, you tell me what your plans are and who gave them to you, no lies." She sighed and said "I figured you say that. What's in it for me?" My smile grew, and I offered "Easy, I leave Duel Academy for good. And I'll stay at home… with _dad_." Everyone gasped, including Lilly. She smirked and answered by saying "You're on." I drew my first card.

*Middle of the Duel*

Things weren't going well for me. I had 3 cards in my hand, which were all traps. I was facing Lilly's Rainbow Dragon with only Dark Magician Girl on my side. 1100 life points left… damn. And her points were at 4000, untouched. It all mattered on this one draw… either way it would be my last. I closed my eyes and drew.

*After the Duel*

Lilly fell to her hands and knees. The last of her life points washed away with the smoke from her dragon's move. The card I drew earlier was 'Happy Ending'. It blocked the opponent's attack, and then allowed me to pay 1000 life points to redirect the damage my monster would have taken directly to Lilly's life points.

Syrus ran to Lilly, he tried to help her up, but she refused. Lilly motioned for me to come over. I walked to my sister, she looked really bad. Had that Dragon's attack actually hurt her? "Come closer." Lilly whispered. I obeyed and sat on my knees. She didn't make a sound until everyone was standing around her. They all bent down too. Lil finally sighed and she laid her back in grass. "Im sorry everybody… but I couldn't do anything to fight him." She said. I was confused "Our deal?" I asked, wanting to know the subject of her words. Lilly nodded slowly, as though the smallest movement caused her great pain. Her eyes were beginning to un-focus. She continued however. "I never wanted to hurt anyone… I was instructed to make you leave the school Ever, I couldn't say no. When you caught me sneaking out this morning, I was supposed to update him on my progress." Her breath was slowing; I needed to know who would be sick enough to do this to my little sister, though I already had a very good idea. I needed to be sure so I pressed on "Who Lilly, who made you do this?" She smiled up at me and replied quietly "Dad." Then she fainted.


End file.
